Uma Nova Vida
by Ressurecion
Summary: Após uma fracassada missão ela acorda em um lugar familiar![GaaSaku][Lemon]Summary horrivel mas fic legal [Fic Completa!]
1. A missão fracassada

Uma Maneira de Viver a Vida.

Era um dia ensolarado e com poucas nunvens no céu...e em baixo daquele sol escaldante que queimava com a intensidade de dois sois estavam 3 ninjas de Konoha correndo mata a dentro...e eles eram Naruto,Kakashi e Sakura.Eles estavam sendo seguidos por ninjas do som,e esses que por sinal aparentavam ser bem fortes.

**Kakashi-** Naruto,Sakura...Devemos nos separar assim teremos mais chances de encurralar esses ninjas...

**Sakura-** Seria mesmo uma boa idéia?

**Kakashi- **Vamos arriscar...

**Naruto e Sakura- **Hai!

Assim cada um dos três se separa para uma direção,Sakura percebe que os bandidos não seguiram nem Naruto nem Kakashi e que se continuasse desse jeito ela seria capturada e talvez até morta!Minutos depois o comunicador de Sakura apita.

**Kakashi- **Sakura...Est...c...você?

**Sakura- **Kakashi Sensei não te ousso...

**Comunicador-** "kshhhhhhhh" ( isso significa que o comunicador está chiando e não funega mais viu!? ).

**Sakura- **Droga...Não devo me apavorar!Oh...estamos perto de um deserto...hummm...quem saiba lá eu não posso armar uma cilada para eles...

Sakura aumenta ainda mais o ritmo e vai em direção ao deserto.Lá ela decide jogar vários explosivos no chão,para que assim quando os Ninjas do Som passarem eles se explodam ( cabooooom òÓ ).Mais um pouco a frente no deserto,Sakura percebe que quem caiu na cilada foi ela mesmo,pois,no deserto havia mais ninjas do Som a aguardando para acabarem com ela.Sem perceber ela é agarrada e do nada surgem várias cordas,fazendo assim que ela fique imobilizada.

**Ninja Chefe- **Hehehe...garota você caiu na nossa armadilha que nem um pato na lagoa...mwaahuahauhaua...

**Ninja 1- **Garota tola...pelo que parece ninguém vai poder te salvar e você irá morrer...mwahauhauah

**Ninja Chefe- **Calado,essa risada é minha!!

**Ninja 1- **Hnf ¬¬"

O ninja 1 retira de seu pacotinho de armas e retira 3 bombas de Gás Venenosas e as lança em direção de Sakura.As bombinhas explodem em volta de Sakura,ela para não inalar o gás prende a respiração e consegue dar um leve passo para trás,fazendo que assim uma tarja da qual ela havia lançado no chão explodisse ( não aguentei e copiei essa parte do Naruto Shipuuden ºoº )."Booooooooom",só houve o barulho da explosão,Sakura sai voando e quando vai de encontro ao chão algo a segura evitando que ela se espatifasse no chão.Ela abre os olhos e vê uma figura familiar...

**Sakura- **ahm...você...


	2. Indo para a casa do Kazekage

_Esqueci de avisa xD_

_-... Fala_

_"..." Pensamento_

_(...) Pequeno comentário_

_... Ação_

_**oOoOo**_

_Ela abre os olhos e vê uma figura familiar..._

_**Sakura- **__ahm...você..._

**oOoOo**

Após essas breves palavras,Sakura desmaia.Seus ferimentos não eram muito graves mas também não eram nada superficiais.O homem misterioso faz um leve jesto com a mão e a areia do deserto se levanta rapidamente fazendo assim que os Ninjas do Som( que estavam perseguindo Sakura )morressem.O misterioso homem pega Sakura e a leva em direção a Suna ( já descobriram quem é?xD ).

_"Nossa que estranho...onde estou?...Por quê tudo está branco?...Por quê não vejo ninguém?Ei aquela ali parece eu O.O" (_Agora vai aparecer a Inner da Sakura viu xD)

_**Sakura- **__Quem é você o.o?_

_**Inner- **__Quem você acha,sua pata choca u.u?_

_**Sakura- **__Não sou pata choca u.u Mas antes de qualquer coisa pode me dizer onde estou o.o?_

_**Inner- **__Bem...Você está na sua mente.Você desmaiou e agora você tem que acordar para o mundo lá fora "Como eu desejaria ir pra lá..."_

_**Sakura- **__Eita...Sinto que minhas pernas estão sendo tocadas!Ei...cadê você o.o...Porra agora sinto que minha barriga está sendo tocada o.o OMG o que está acontecendo?_

E num impulso Sakura se levanta dando um forte murro no homem que toca suas pernas e sua barriga.

**Sakura- **BAKAAAAAA!!PARE DE ME TOCAR SEU EROOOOO...

**Saynt- **Ughhh...

Sakura percebe a burrada que fez,percebendo que o homem no qual bateu era apenas um mero médico."Ops" foi apenas o que Sakura pensou ao perceber o crachar do médico.Ela se levanta e ajuda Saynt a se levantar,ele acorda e pede desculpas pela maneira de te-la examinado,ela diz que sente muito e ambos começam uma conversa em que logo é interrompida pelo homem o qual salva-ra Sakura dos Ninjas do Som.

**Sakura- **Oh,Gaara...

**Gaara- **Hnf...Se sente melhor?

**Sakura- **S-s-sim...Obrigada por perguntar!"Nossa ele está totalmente diferente,está mais forte e mais alto do que eu..."

**Gaara- **Hnf...

Gaara dá as costas para Sakura e sai da sala e com isso ela nem teve tempo para agradecer o que ele tinha feito por ela,porquê se não fosse ele,ela com certeza estatira morta!Ela veste as roupas e decide fazer um belo passeio pela Suna.O sol estava mais quente do que antes,e ela não entendia como as pessoas da Suna usavam aquelas roupas pretas,ela no caminho pega em seu "estojinho" ( foi mal não sei o maldito nome daquele treco marrom que me parece uma pochete... )e pega uns Ryous e vai comprar algumas nas pequenas butiques.No caminho ela começou a pensar:"Epa...onde que eu vou ficar O.O".Por sorte no caminho ela encontra Temari e Kankuro os quais acabaram de chegar de uma missão.

**Temari- **Oi,Sakura!

**Sakura-** "Ufa...talvez ela me arranje um teto para passar a noite u.u".Yo,Temari!

**Kankurou- **"Olha...parece que aquela garotinha viro uma gatinha humm...".Oi Sakura.Disse Kankuro arrumando a voz para uma voz sedutoraxD

**Sakura- **Olá,Kankurou...

**Temari- **E aí Sakura,o que faz por aqui?

**Sakura- **Ah bem...eu caí em uma cilada de ninjas do Som e o Gaara me salvou deles,e como eu estava ferida ele me trouxe para cá.Só que tenho de voltar logo para Konoha pois não tenho lugar para ficar...

**Kankurou- **Você pode ficar lá em casa.Não é Temari?

**Temari- **Kankurou,ótima idéia!!

**Sakura- **Mas será que o Gaara não vai se irritar se eu for passar uns dias lá?

**Temari- **Não,não vamos...

E lá foram os 3 em direção a casa do Kazekage!

**oOoOo**

_**Agatha Black3-**__ Ah valeu...Espero que continue lendo a fic!!_

_**neko-chan X3- **__Sim,sim eu tambem gostava de SasuSaku mas dai li uma fic GaaSakue gostei mais...espero que continua lendo minha fic!!_

_Espero que gostem do capitulo ..._

_CYA_


	3. Passando O Maior Vexame

_**Temari-**__ Não,não vamos..._

_E lá foram os 3 em direção a casa do Kazekage!_

_**oOoOo**_

Ao entrar na casa onde os irmãos Sabaku moravam,a garota de cabelos rosados se espantara.A casa era muito bem decorada,muito bem mobilhada e além do mais muito bem arrumada.Sakura se sentiu maravilhada com tudo o que via em seus belos orbs verdes.Temari logo acordou Sakura daquele tranze ( eita pobre é foda o.o ).E logo isso apresentou a casa para a jovem de 22 anos ( é isso mesmo.Sakura tem 22 anos o.o ) e logo em seguida o quarto onde ia ficar.

**Sakura- **Nossa!Essa casa é linda!Mas tem certeza que eu não vou encomodar?

**Kankurou- **Claro que não minha querid.."ops"...claro que não Sakura! 

**Temari- **Não precisa se preocupar,eu já disse!Disse Temari dando um belo sorriso!

**Sakura- **Errr,Temari?Eu não tenho roupas para usar.Gota geral.

**Temari- **Ah,tudo bem então...Eu tenho algumas roupas das quais eu posso te emprestar.

**Kankurou- **Não a motivos para se preocupar Sakura ;D

**Sakura- **Muito obrigada,agora acho que vou tomar um banho e vou ir dormir um pouco!

Sakura se retira e vai para o quarto designado o qual iria passar os dias.Ela toma seu banho e vai tirar o seu cochilo.

**oOoOo**

Kakashi e Naruto se dirigia rapidamente a sala da Tsunade,em mente eles iriam contar que deveriam abrir uma busca para achar Sakura.

**Naruto- **Tsunade,Tsunade precisamos achar logo ela..

**Kakashi- **Sim,precisamos de um grupo de busca para acha-la!

**Tsunade- **Ela??Ela quem u.u"

**Naruto e Kakashi- **A Sakura!

**Tsunade- **Ahhh...não se preocupem!Ela está na Suna,parece que o Kazekage a salvou e ela está sendo cuidada lá!

**Naruto- **Na Suna?Pessa para ela voltar imediatamente òó!

**Tsunade- **Não,não.Sakura estava muito extressada antes de vocês irem a essa missão!E vou deixar que ela fique mais alguns dias de folga lá!E olha aqui Naruto não gostei do seu tom DE VOZ,OUVIU RAPAZ Ò.Ó

**Naruto- **Hehehe me deixei levar pelo nervosismo...Desculpe.

**oOoOo**

Sakura acabara de acordar de seu cochilo,ela já não está mais cansada e com sono.Logo nota que já é noite e olha em um relógio que está no quarto.

**Sakura- **01:17 u.u Dormir demais...Acho que vou beber um pouco de água...

Ela desce as escadas,abre a geladera ( ui que chisque ;D ) pega um pouco de água e vai em direção a sala e decide se sentar um pouco no sofá para ver se talvez o sono venha.Ela se senta sofá e sente algo estranho,quando ela da por si ela está sentada em cima do das pernas do Kazekage o qual se as luzes estivessem acesas daria para ver que ambos estavam muito vermelhos.

**Sakura- **Ahhhh...Gnh...

**Gaara- **Não grite!Desse jeito irá acordar os outros.

**Sakura- **Ah..me desculpe.Não sabia que você estava aí .

**Gaara- **Não tem problema mas...você é sempre escandalosa assim u.u?

**Sakura- **Ah é que eu me assustei e...

E as horas foram passando e os dois estavam conversando e nisso Sakura caiu no sono.Gaara a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto onde ela estava hospedada.

Nisso as duas Sakuras começam a conversar ( A inner e a Sakura viu?! xD )

_**Inner- **__Eita..pelo jeito você tah dando em cima do Gaara,HHAHAHAHAAH  
_

_**Sakura- **__Cale a boca u.u Você não sabe de nada.  
_

_**Inner- **__Ah,não sei?Então porque você se sentou no colo dele hein?Taradinha.HAHAHAHA  
_

_**Sakura- **__Não,nãooo..aquilo foi um engano.  
_

_**Inner- **__Mesmo aquilo tendo sido um engano,acho melhor você esquece o Sasuke e pensar no futuro.Porquê se não vai ser encalhada para sempre.  
_

_**Sakura- **__É mesmo o.o Não tinha pensado nisso.Mas quem poderia ser essa pessoa?  
_

_**Inner- **__Calma garota,logo aparecerá alguém!_

**oOoOo**

A garota de cabelos rosadas acordou e seguiu em direção a cozinha,e logo percebeu que na cozinha só habia Kankurou."Oba...só está eu e a Bela Sakura nessa casa heheheeh" pensou Kankurou.

**Kankurou- **Ohayo Sakura ;D Como está se sentindo?

**Sakura- **Muito bem!Obrigada.

Kankurou foi aumentando a conversa e a cada frase que ele dizia ele ia levando Sakura( não pensem bobera...é mais ou menos que ela tentava se afastar dele viu xD ) para a sala e logo depois para o sofá.

**Kankurou- **Então conte-me...a algo que eu possa fazer por você?

**Sakura- **Sim!Poderia sair de cima de mim,Por Favor?

**oOoOoOo**

_Agradeço a todas as reviews!!Vocês estão sendo minha inspiração "Olhos brilham"_

_Espero que gostem desse cap...ele está pequeno mas quem sabe eu ainda posto o cap 4 hoje..._

_CYA_


	4. A Pancada

_**Kankurou-**__ Então conte-me...a algo que eu possa fazer por você?_

_**Sakura- **__Sim!Poderia sair de cima de mim,Por Favor?_

**oOoOo**

Kankuro sai de cima de Sakura pela sorte dele,pois no mesmo momento Gaara e Temari chegam.Os irmãos que acabaram de chegar desconfiam de algo mas não perguntam nada.Gaara e Temari falam que eles vão jantar fora e se Kankurou e Sakura não querem ir também,eles aceitam e 1 hora depois estão partindo para o restaurante "Restaurante Calor Escaldante" ( desculpem mas eu não vi nenhum nome com mais sentido xD ).

**Sakura- **Hummmm...que comida deliciosa!

**Temari- **As comidas da Suna,são uma das melhores do mundo.

**Sakura- **Da para notar...Inham ( Sakura colocando algo na boca xD )

Kankurou pega uma ostra,um prato muito raro e caro lá na Suna,e começa a chupa-la e logo olha para Sakura com um olhar tentando seduzi-la.Gaara percebe a situação e parece não gostar.Temari sente o mesmo clima que Gaara e puxa algum assunto para falar com Sakura.

**Temari- **Então Sakura,o que você faz em Konoha?

**Sakura- **Bem,eu trabalho no hospital.Cuido de gente que está com febre,pressao alta e as vezes faço algumas cirurgias.

**Temari- **Vida de ninja médica não deve ser fácil né?

**Sakura- **No início não,mas depois você acostuma!

**Kankurou- **Falando em febre.Acho que estou um pouco quente,Sakura pode me examinar rapidinho? ( tentando dar em cima de Sakura ahauhauahua )

Temari por de baixo da mesa mete um bicudo na canela de Kankurou e lhe manda um olhar como se estivesse dizendo:"Retire o que disse Ò.Ó"

**Kankurou- **Aiiiii...bem,acho que a febre já passou!

**Temari- **Sério,nossa passou tão rápido _não é KANKUROU?_

**Kankurou- **Foi a boa vontade da Sakur...

Outro bicudo na canela.

**Kankurou- **Já passou -.-

**Temari- **Nossa passou tão rápido u.u

**Gaara- **Hnf...

Gaara se retira da mesa e vai em direção a sacada do restaurante.Sakura acha que fez algo de errado e se levanta logo em seguida para falar com Gaara.

**Sakura- **Está tudo bem Kazekage-Sama?

**Gaara- **Por favor,não me chame assim.Apenas Gaara!

**Sakura- **Ah,gomenasai Gaara.

**Gaara- **Hnf...o Kankurou está te tratando bem?

**Sakura- **hihih...sim,apesar de ele estar me perseguindo um "pouquinho" ele até que é engraçado.

**Gaara- **Hnf...

Sakura vê que está tudo bem com Gaara e se retira mas,do nada uma bomba explode em baixo de onde eles estão fazendo assim que uma cratera se abra debaixo de Sakura fazendo-a cair,antes que ela caisse naquele enorme buraco Gaara a segura,mas como o lugar onde ele se abaixara para segurar Sakura não era muito resistente,no final das contas os dois cairam.Ele num impulso pegou Sakura e a abraçou ( tava tentando proteger ela das pedras xD ) mas acabou que uma pedra de 5 Kg lhe acertara a cabeça."Poof" ambos caem no chão,Sakura se apavora ao ver a cabeça de Gaara sangrando.Ela o cura e tenta tirar os dois dali.

Temari e Kankurou se dirigem rapidamente ao local da explosão e os dois ajudam Gaara e Sakura a sair de lá.A kunoichi de cabelos rosas estava acorda e salva mas por outro lado o Shinobi de cabelos ruivos estava desmaiado e com o rosto todo sujo de sangue.

**Temari- **Gaara,Gaara...fale comigo...Gaara!!

**Kankurou- **Oi Gaara,acorde!

**Temari- **Vamos levá-lo ao hospital imediatamente!

**Sakura- **Não,é melhor não!

**Temari- **E por que não,Sakura?

**Sakura- **Porque se por acaso levarmos Gaara ao hospital a noticia poderá vazar e as outros vilas poderão aproveitar a chance de atacar a Suna pelo simples fato de Gaara estar imcapaz de lutar!

**Temari- **Você tem razão!

**Kankurou- **Levaremos ele para casa,certo?

**Sakura- **Sim!

**oOoOo**

Gaara acorda e se vê em seu quarto,sua cabeça doia por causa do ferimento,ele coloca uma mão em sua cabeça tentando afastar um pouco a dor.Ele logo sente uma presença no quarto,olha rapidamente para o lado e não acredita no que vê!Sakura dormira a noite toda ao lado dele,não podia ser...as únicas pessoas que demonstraram afeto por ele foram Kankurou e Temari,ninguém mais ninguém menos.

**Gaara- **"Porque será que ela passara a noite ao meu lado?Seria interesse em alguma coisa minha?Não,acho que não...ela não tem cara de golpista.Ahm..."

**Sakura- **A Gaara vejo que já acordou!

**Gaara- **Por que passou a noite ao meu lado?

**Sakura- **Bem...você já me salvou 2 vezes e sinto mais que obrigação em te ajudar e te fazer companhia...

Gaara e um piscar de olhos corou e ficou da cor de um tomate...Sakura rapidamente cora também.

**Sakura- **Bem...vamos ver sua temperatura...

**Gaara- **...

**Sakura- **Hummm...38º ainda está com febre mas nada que um belo banho não resolva!

_(aqui vai vim um pensamento de Sakura)_

_Gaara puxa Sakura para a cama e lhe rouba um beijo...um beijo muito quente e romântico..._

_**Inner- **__A única coisa boa de ser a Inner é que tudo que Sakura imagina acontece comigo..."Olhos Brilham"_

_O beijo continua no pensamento até Sakura voltar ao mundo real._

**Gaara- **Sakura...Sakura...

**Sakura- **Ah,gomensai estava no mundo da Lua...mas então o que deseja??

**Gaara- **Poderia me dar licença para eu tomar um banho?

**Sakura- **Ahhhh,claro...

Sakura sai do quarto e vai para o seu quarto preparar alguns remédios para o Gaara...

**oOoOo**

**neko-chan X3 - Mariah-chan17 - Sabaku no Yue - S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 - laura raquel - Deby Gomes -**

_Bem está o 4º cap...espero que gostem dele...ele é curto mas pelo menos hoje foi 2 capitulos xD_

_Well...será que continuo fazendo o Kankurou dando em cima da Sakura o.o?_

_CYA_


	5. Tudo Tem Uma Primeira Vez

_**Gaara-**__ Poderia me dar licença para eu tomar um banho?_

_**Sakura-**__ Ahhhh,claro..._

_Sakura sai do quarto e vai para o seu quarto preparar alguns remédios para o Gaara..._

**oOoOo **

Sakura se dirige ao seu quarto e prepara alguns remédios para o Kazekage e logo retorna ao quarto dele."Toc,toc,toc...".

**Sakura- **Gaara...aqui está seu,seu,seu..."Meu Deus o Kazekage já era muito bonito,sem camisa agora ele...é um Deus -Olhos Brilham- "...

**Gaara- **O que foi?Nunca viu alguém sem camisa?

**Sakura- **Ah não,não.Já vi muitos homens sem camisa quando vou exminá-los...

**Gaara-** Então o que você quer aqui?

**Sakura- **Vim lhe trazer alguns remédios,para sua dor de cabeça!

**Gaara- **Hnf...

**Sakura- **Ah,tenho uma dúvida,se não quiser responder tudo bem!Como uma bomba foi parar naquele restaurante?

**Gaara- **Bem,isso já vem acontecendo a mêses.Algumas pessoas estão querendo me matar e o que aconteceu ontem foi uma amostra do que vem acontecendo comigo á mêses!

**Sakura- **Nossa.Mas porque você não toma alguma atitude?

**Gaara- **Alguns shinobis da Suna os estão procurando,mas não encontraram nada por enquanto...

**Sakura- **Humm...entendo!Bem estou indo tomar um banho!

Sakura se retira do quarto e vai em direção ao seu e vai tomar um banho...

**oOoOo**

Não muito longe da Suna um grupo conversa.

**Ninja Chefe- **Então,trouxeram um corpo dele?

**Ninja 1- **Senhor,nos tentamos traze-lo mas estava uma garota de Konoha junto a ele.

**Ninja Chefe- **A garota era a qual eu mencionei?A médica?

**Ninja 1- **Sim senhor...a própria!

**Ninja Chefe- **Droga.Enquanto ela estiver lá não será possível trazer o corpo do Kazekage para minhas experiências.Dê algum jeito de se livrar dela!

**Ninja 1- **Hai Orochimaru!

**Orochimaru- **Maldita Kunoichi de Konoha!Se aproxime mais dela e a sequestre...esse será o melhor momento para pegar o Kazekage...hehe

**Ninja 1- **Hai!

**oOoOo**

A noite passara e logo a manhã acabara de chegar.Gaara se levanta toma banho ( povo higiênico né xD ),colocou sua roupa e foi indo em direção a porta com a intenção de voltar ao trabalho.Mas alguém o interrompe puxando-o pelo braço.

**Sakura- **Nana-nina-não!Nada de trabalho...

**Gaara- **Eu preciso voltar a trablhar,não tem ninguém no meu lugar!

**Sakura- **Ué...onde você acha que está o Kankurou agora?

**Gaara- **Ele está trabalhando no meu lugar??

**Sakura- **Sim...

No mesmo momento,alguém inesperado aparece.E no momento que ele aparece uma gota aparece na cabeça de Gaara e Sakura.

**Kankurou- **Do que vocês estão falando o.o'

**Sakura- **KANKUROU!!O que faz aqui O.O

**Kankurou- **É que bem...estou um pouco ( tosse falsa xD )...

**Gaara- **Hnf...

**Kankurou- **Sakura,pode me examinar?

**Sakura- **-.-'

Kankurou não percebe mas uma fina camada de areia começa a subir pela perna e logo vai para o pescoço.

**Kankurou- **Tah bom,tah bom EU PAROOOOOOO!!!

**Gaara- **Hnf...acho que quem vai cuidar dessa sua toce sou eu...

**Kankurou- **Argh...já passou...ja passou...JA PASSOOOOOOU!

**Sakura- **Gaara pare...Gaara..

**Gaara- **...

**Sakura- **GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

**Gaara- **Ahm?

**Sakura- **Gaara,você está bem??

Gaara sai dali rapidamente,Sakura tenta segui-lo mas ele é rapido demais e acaba saindo da vista da garota.Enquanto isso na casa do Kazekage Temari ajuda Kankurou a se levantar.

**Temari- **O Shukaku está afetando Gaara mais afundo...

**Kankurou- **Temos que falar para Sakura se afastar um pouco de Gaara.

**Temari- **Sim...

Sakura está no centro da Suna procurando por Gaara.No caminho ela encontra Saynt.Ele a convida para ir a um lugar muito especial que ele conheceu.O lugar e um Oasis muito lindo,com uma cachoeira e com muitas árvores.

**Sakura- **Saynt...esse lugar é lindo!

**Saynt- **Descobri esse lugar recentemente!Quando estava procurando por algumas ervas...

**Sakura- **É lindoo...Ai...

**Saynt- **O quê foi Sakura?

**Sakura- **Estou com um péssimo pressentimento.Preciso voltar para casa do Kazekage agora...

**Saynt- **Ok então...vamos.

Sakura chega rapidamente a casa dos irmãos Sabaku e logo ouve um grito de lá de dentro.

**Sakura- **Kankurou que grito foi esse??

**Kankurou- **Acontece de vez em quando isso com o Gaara.

**Sakura- **...Ué onde está Temari?Ela precisa saber disso!

**Kankurou- **Esqueça Temari...Venha cá e me de um beijo!!!

Kankurou puxa Sakura e lhe rouba um beijo o qual é correspondido...correspondido com um belo murro na cara ( ela não é que nem uma moça comum,em vez de tapa é murro mesmo : Shanarooo Ò.Ó )

**Sakura- **O quê você tem na cabeça??

**Kankurou- **Pare de resistir ao meu charme _Sakura..._

**Sakura- **Kankurou pare com isso,eu não gosto de você para amar,você é um amigo para mim,eu gosto do Gaar...

Aquelas frases fizeram Kankurou se sentir triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.Triste por saber que sua amada gostava de outra pessoa.E feliz porque ela estava apaixonada pelo irmão caçula o qual nem sabia o que era "amor".Temari chega ao mesmo tempo e Sakura lhe pergunta.

**Sakura- **Temari onde você estava??

**Temari- **Eu estava com o Shikamaru e estavamos caminhando...e conversando e...

**Sakura- **Você e o Shikamaru...hahahahahaha

**Temari- **Qual é a graça ò.ó não posso me...que barulho foi esse?

**Kankurou- **Gaara está naqueles dias em que o Shukaku está inquieto!

**Sakura- **Eu vou lá...preciso ajudá-lo!

**Temari- **Sakura não faça isso...nesses dias o Gaara fica como um monstro e muito extressado.Da última vez Kankurou foi acalma-lo e acabou sendo atacado e foi para o Hospital!

**Sakura- **Gaara já me salvou 2 vezes, me sinto na obrigação de ajudá-lo...E ninguém vai me inpedir!

Sakura imediatamente pega um copo de água e um comprimido e sobe ao quarto de Gaara.

**oOoOo**

"Toc,toc,toc".Sakura entra e tranca a porta.A lua estava linda e radiante e iluminava Gaara com sua luz.

**Sakura- **Gaara...eu te trouxe um calmante!

**Gaara- **Dê o fora!

**Sakura- **Tome...vai lhe deixar mais calmo!

**Gaara- **EU JÁ DISSE PARA SAIR DAQUI...

**Sakura- **Ahhh Gaaraaaaa...

Gaara ataca Sakura com sua areia e a joga em direção a cama.E cruzam os olhares.

**Sakura- **Se acalma...estou aqui para te ajudar não para te atrapalhar...

**Gaara- **...

Sakura passa a mão na nuca de Gaara e logo ambos se beijam.Um beijo ofegante e apaixonado,ele solta o braço de Sakura e começa a acariciar seu rosto.Depois tira a blusa de Sakura e acaricia sua barriga.Os beijos começam a ficar cada vez mais apaixonado e desesperado.Sakura rasga a blusa dele e beija seu peitoral e ao mesmo tempo ele beija o pescoço da Kunoichi.Logo ambos estão sem roupas e começa a 1ª noite de amor entre Gaara e Sakura.Ele estava em cima de Sakura e ela apertava suas costas sentindo um pouco de dor.Ela por incidente solta um gemido o que inspira Gaara a continuar...se beijam e Gaara começa a lamber seu pescoço fazendo Sakura ir a loucura...Sakura começa a acariciar a barriga de Gaara como se estivesse falando "mais rápido.."

_**Inner- **__Uhuuuuuuul...Isso é vida...Vai la Sakura arrebenta e leva esse pedaço de céu a loucura!!!_

_**oOoOo**_

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 - Tah ai o seu Lemo xD espero que goste o.o mas não se preocupe esse não será a única vez que eles farão isso...e acho!_

_Mariah-chan17 - Kankurou se deu mal xD mas ele ainda vai infernizar Sakura até o fim da Fic xD_

_neko-chan X3 - 5º cap foi mais longo!!_

_Agatha Black3 - Sim sim eu também gostei da parte dos bicudos!!xD_

_Bem ai está o 5º cap...espero que gostem!!_

_xD_

_CYA_


	6. O Fim

_**Inner-**__ Uhuuuuuuul...Isso é vida...Vai la Sakura arrebenta e leva esse pedaço de céu a loucura!!!_

**oOoOo**

_**Sakura- **__O que será que estou sentindo por Gaara??Foi algo tão repentino..acho que fiz aquilo como se fosse minha obrigação!_

_**Inner- **__Você é doida?Filha você levou ele a loucura e agora você me diz que fez aquilo como se fosse obrigação?_

_**Sakura- **__Parece que fiz aquilo por impulso!Acho que confundi "Amizade com Amor"...ou será que não?_

_**Ineer- **__Uma coisa eu te falo.Antes Gaara do que Kankurou o.o_

_**Sakura- **__Uiiii nem me lembre daquele Ero o.o_

_**Inner- **__Bem...acho melhor você tentar decifrar o que você sente por Gaara!Pra você pode ser amizade...mas para mim é "AMOR"..._

_**Sakura- **__Preciso descobrir isso por mim mesma e não depender muito de suas loucas atitudes!_

_**Ineer- **__-.-_

_**Sakura- **__E da próxima vez se eu quiser ter relação sexual com alguém...deixa que eu inicio não precisa você tomar conta do meu corpo e partir pra cima -.-_

_**Inner- **__Ah então você já sabe!_

_**Sakura- **__Claro...não sou burra -.-_

_**Inner- **__Droga...é que vocês dois formam um belo casal e eu só quis dar iniciativa..huhuhu_

_**Sakura- **__SUMA DAQUI!_

Sakura acorda depois desse pequeno diálogo e olha para o lado e ve Gaara.Parece que pela 1ª vez ele estava dormindo,pois em uma de suas conversas com Temari,ela dizia que Gaara nunca havia conseguido pregar o olho nenhuma noite,mesmo tendo controle sobre o Shukaku.

**Sakura-** "Ele é tão bonitinho...me salvou 2 vezes...faz 1 mês que nos conhecemos melhor e ainda não sei se é amor ou amizade..."

Ela se levanta e vai tomar uma ducha.Após a ducha ela coloca um roupa e vai em direção a cozinha.Lá na se encontra Temari e Kankurou preparando o café da manhã.

**Temari- **Bom Dia Sakura...

**Kankurou- **Bom dia Sakura...

**Sakura- **Bom Dia...

**Temari- **Sakura...onde você dormir essa noite o.o?

**Kankurou- **É verdade eu e Temari fomos no seu quarto para ver se estava tudo bem com você e você não estava lá!

**Sakura- **Bem...é que...que...que...o Kazekage sentiu fortes dores de cabeça a noite e eu falei que ia dormir lá caso retornassem as dores...

**Temari- **Ahh..sei,entendo ( que burra o.o )

**Kankurou- **"Algo não está certo u.u"...

**Sakura- "**Espero que eles tenham acreditado!"...Bem tenho de ir ao hospital!Bye

**Gaara- **Hnf...

**Sakura- **Oh Bom dia Gaara...

**Gaara- **...

**Sakura- **Baka u.u

**Gaara- **Hnf...tarada...u.u

**Sakura- **Ò.Ó O que você disse??

**Gaara- **Isso mesmo que você ouviu...

**Sakura- **Aff...

Sakura se retira rapidamente e vai para o hospital e no caminho encontra Saynt...eles vão juntos em direção ao hospital e lá o trabalho os espera.Eram muitos os pacientes que os aguardavam,pois na Suna com o calor algumas doenças apareciam em crianças,mas nada que os dois médicos não pudessem resolver.Já eram 19:56 e Sakura está saindo do hospital e pretende voltar para casa do Kazekage...

**Saynt- **Ei,Sakura,espere..

**Sakura- **Algum problema Saynt???

**Saynt- **...

Saynt em um piscar de olhos enfia uma injeção no pescoço de Sakura fazendo-a desmaiar.Ele a pega no colo e a leva para fora da Suna.As horas estavam e os irmãos Sabaku começam a se preocupar com Sakura,pois a essa hora ela já devia ter voltado.Os 3 saem de casa e perguntam pela médica de Konoha,de nada as pessoas sabem.Por sorte eles encontram uma Assiste de infermagem saindo do hospital e pergunta a ela se vira Sakura;a assistente disse que ela e Saynt sairam juntos em direção aos portões da Suna.Eles vão para os portões e lá apenas encontram o crachar de Sakura jogado ao chão.

**Gaara- **Droga...aquele médico a levou para fora da Suna...

**Kankurou- **O que faremos agora?

**Temari- **Vamos acorda Baki e solicitar um grupo de busca...

**Gaara- **Certo.Vocês vão falar com Baki que eu vou atrás de Sakura.

**Kankurou e Temari- **Hai!

Gaara vai em direção ao deserto,enquanto Temari e Kankurou vão em direção ao lar de Baki.O vento soprava forte e gelado,mas não era isso que iria desmotivar Gaara a procura de sua "amiga".Já haviam se passado 2 horas e nada de acharem Sakura,até que Gaara se lembra que havia um Oasis ali perto e que ela poderia estar lá."Talvez ela possa estar lá!".

Ele chega ao Oasis e de repente se ve cercado de ninjas do Som...

**Ninja Som 1- **Então é esse o Kazekage??

**Ninja Som 2- **Sim,sim...nossa!Olhe esses olhos parecem de EMO...huhuhuh

**Gaara- **...Se preparem para morrer!( com o Gaara não tem esse treco de : "devolvam minha amiga se não vou matar vocês!!" naaaa tem que ameaçar matar e pronto Ò.Ó )

**Ninja Som 3- **Huhuh se acha o maioral...vamos pegá-lo!

( Ah gente só para falar...o Oasis era como uma ilha...só tinha um lugar para poder ir a ele...os outros lados eram grandes penhascos com pedras em baixo e um grande lago o qual fornecia água para a Suna.E onde a Sakura estava era em um esconderijo subterrâneo )

A luta era violênta e sanguinária,Gaara lançava várias lanças de areia num ponto crítico dos Ninjas do Som,os quais morriam no 1º golpe!

**oOoOo**

**Sakura- **Saynt seu traidor...me tire daqui...

**Saynt- **Acha que vou te tirar dai -.-

**Sakura- **Pô eu confiei em você!

**Saynt- **Não se deve confiar em todo mundo Sakura-San...

**Sakura- **..."Se eu conseguir pegar uma kunai eu consigo me livrar dessas cordas.Isso consegui!!"

Ela se livra das cordas e logo parte para o ataque.E logo iria começar um duelo de "Médico contra Médica".Logo começa o duelo,Saynt parte para o ataque e Sakura se lembra que um ninja médico não deve partir para o ataque e sim desviar deles.Então por isso ela sempre desviava e contra-atacava,logo já haviam várias crateras abertas no esconderijo.A luta estava de igual para igual e se continuasse daquele jeito não terminaria tão cedo.A luta é apenas interrompida por 1 homem de cabelos longos e pele pálida que logo prende Sakura entre cobras.

**Orochimaru- **Saynt...que descepção u.u

**Saynt- **Orochimaru-Sama...me desculpe.

**Sakura- **Orochimaru o.o Você está por trás disso?

**Orochimaru- **Sim...e você está atrapalhando meus planos!

**Sakura- **Desgraçadooo...

Logo Orochimaru percebe que os seus ninjas do Som lá em cima estão morrendo rapidamente e decide fazer algo.Ele pega Sakura pelos cabelos e a leva para cima.Logo Gaara ve Sakura toda presa pelas cobras do Orochimaru e ele logo ameaça.

**Orochimaru- **Se quiser sua amiga viva...pode se entregar,seu corpo é de grande interesse para minhas experiências.

**Gaara- **Desgraçado.

Logo Temari,Kankurou e mais alguns ninjas da Suna aparecem para dar reforço a Gaara.

**Temari- **Gaara...vá salvar Sakura que nós cuidamos dos ninjas.Mas espere um bom momento para salva-la!

**Gaara- **Ok.

**Orochimaru- **Ah então trouxe reforços...pagará o preço por trazer reforços.Diga Adeus a essa bela Kunoichi...

Com um simples empurrão Sakura começa a cair do penhasco...

**Sakura- **GAARAAAAAAAA..."Foi a 1 palavra que veio a sua mente"

**Gaara- **Sakuraaa...

Gaara pula logo em seguida para salvar Sakura,ele a puxa para perto de si e a abraça,desse modo tentando demonstra que ele sofreria qualquer coisa por ela.

_**Inner- **__Garota...faça algo ou nós 3 iremos morrer...ahhhhhhh..._

_**Sakura- **__O que eu posso fazer?_

_**Inner- **__Sei lá...se vire...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Gaara consegue fazer com que um pouco de areia venha ajudá-los e os leva um pouco para a direita,impedindo assim que os dois se espatifassem nas rochas mas,eles sofrem um grande empacto na água fazendo Sakura desmaiar.Ele a ajuda a sair da água,ele a coloca num canto quando sente que um presença aparece atrás dele.

**Gaara- **Orochimaru...irá pagar pelo que fez!

**Orochimaru- **Kukukuku...o que poderá fazer contra mim??

**Gaara- **Eu não fui nomeado Kazekage da Suna a toa...Sabaku Kyuu

Orochimaru é preso em um monte de areia e logo em seguida só se houve "Sabaku Sousou".Logo depois disso podemos dizer que como Orochimaru já estava velho acabou falecendo,por ter todos os ossos e costelas quebradas.

Sakura acorda e ve Gaara deitado e nota que já estão em casa e que ele está pouco ferido e ela nada ferida.

**Sakura- **Ahm?O que aconteceu?

**Gaara- **Orochimaru foi morto e agora estamos salvos.

**Sakura- **Você derrotou Orochimaru.Nossa estou surpresa com sua força!

**Gaara- **Sou o Kazekage,não posso demonstrar fraqueza e tenho que resistir ao maximo que puder!

**Sakura- **_"_Inner tenho que te agredecer pelo empurrãozinho que você fez entre mim e Gaara."

_**Inner- **__"Que isso menina...to aqui pra te ajudar...vai lé e façam o que deve acontecer..."_

**Sakura- **Ah é?Resistir?Então tente resisitir aos meus beijos...

Sakura logo puxa Gaara para a cama e começa a beijar todo seu rosto.

**Sakura- **Vamos ver o quanto você resiste...

**Gaara- **Acho que aos seus beijos eu não resisto...

Em um simples movimento Gaara já está em cima de Sakura e a começa beija-la.Mas dessa vez o beijo estava muito mais apaixonado e muito mais ofegante.Gaara começa a beijar o pescoço da garota e ela o retribui com carícias em seu peitoral.E dessa vez ele rasga sua camisa e começa a beijar o umbigo de Sakura.Esta que por acaso "sem querer" puxa rapidamente a calça do Kazekage o deixando comepletamente nu.Ela começa a beijar sua barriga e logo desce para uma parte mais intima deixando o Kazekage louco.O kazekage decide parar de enrolação e logo começam o amor dos dois.Só que dessa vez era muito mais empolgante o amor dos dois.Sakura chega no ouvido dele e diz.

**Sakura-** Eu te amo!

**Gaara- **Hnf...Acho que eu nem preciso de responder...

**Sakura- **Ga-a-arraaaa...( desculpem se fico um pouco forte o.o" )

_**Inner- **__Garota...acho que dessa vez quem foi ao céu foi você...hehehe...Podem falar pessoal eu fui uma ótima cupido...se dependesse dessa Songa Monga esse casal ja mais teria existido...mwahuwhhuahuahauhau..._

**oOoOo**

3 mêses se passara e Sakura chega na casa de Gaara e fala a ele.

**Sakura- **Gaara,está preparado para ser papai??

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Sabaku no Yue - Mariah-chan17 - S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 - Claki - neko-chan X3- Agatha Black3 - laura raquel**

_Bem a fic acaba por aqui..._

_espero que vocês tenham gostado..._

_Creio que essa não será minha única fic de GaaSaku...pois essa fic era apenas um teste..._

_Well...espeo que gostem desse último Cap..._

_E agradeõ a todas as reviews!!_

_CYA_


End file.
